villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mojo Jojo
'''Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of the cartoon series, The Powerpuff Girls and it's theatrical film. He is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis and Professor Utonium's former pet. He often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. Mojo Jojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of super villains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Mojo himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. As seen in the movie and Mr. Mojo's Rising, Mojo Jojo was the favorite thing to Professor Utonium, but when he created the Powerpuff Girls and started to ignore Mojo Jojo, he turned evil and decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a vicious, ferocious monster the size of King Kong. After he failed however, Mojo Jojo dedicated his life to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. However in the end of one episode (or movie) he actually turned good helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful. But then he snapped and went on a rampage and like always was sent to jail. Afterwards, he was sent to the Zoo, but after everyone made fun of him, he decided to get revenge and decided to invade the town again, like his first plan. However, Mojo Jojo actually managed to succeed in defeating the Powerpuff Girls in Mr. Mojo's Rising, by beating 3 of them all down at once with his own gloved hands. It is also the episode that tells why Mojo Jojo has turned evil. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect as Mojo is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utonium to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utonium is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having super powers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intelligence. Appearances in special episodes ''See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey'' Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?", giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't evil. However, he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. ''Dance Pantsed Revolution Mojo Jojo was the villain in the CGI animated Powerpuff Girls reprise episode "Dance Pantsed Revilution." In this episode, he sent the girls a package with the game Dance Dance Revolution inside of it. The girls played this game which eventually controlled their minds. Mojo Jojo put them in robot suits which controlled them and made them turn against the citizens of Townsville until Professor Untonium, Mayor, and Mrs. Bellum won a dance off with them which broke the curse and turned them normal again. The Powerpuff Girls Movie In the movie, Mojo Jojo turned evil due to his race being discriminated by humans, therefore he decided to take revenge on them by getting The Powerpuff Girls on his good side by saving them from Gangreen Gang, and telling them his Backstory of being discriminated and labeled as a freak. The girls comforted Mojo by telling him that they know how he feels. Afterwards, he heads straight into getting help from them. The Powerpuff Girls did not know that Mojo Jojo was against the humans because he simply told them that he would make it a better place, though he was actually fighting against the discrimination of apes, so he gets them to work with him to build his own house. Mojo creates an ape army, programming them to go from regular monkeys to super villains like himself. The next day, the girls arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet Mojo, only to find him taking over Townsville. After Blossom stated that he isn't helping the world, Mojo tells her why he is getting revenge on the humans. However, his Ape army all start boasting and ganging up on him, until he loses his composure, and demands them to obey him. Mojo kidnaps Professor Utonium, right before The Powerpuff Girls go beserk on his ape army, and arrive at his House to save the Professor. The Girls try to attack Mojo until he snaps The Professor's neck, causing them to back down. Mojo sticks a dose of Chemical X into his brain, transforming himself to a gorilla. Mojo does one more speech about being king of the world, until the Powerpuff Girls arrive to stop him. Mojo beats up the girls until they find a way to beat him down. However, Mojo gets up, grabs the girls and climbs upon a tower, and tries once again to tell them that he is the only one who understands them, and that they can rule the world with him. The Girls refuse, and then punch him down from the tower, causing him to land on the Chemical X, which turns him back to his normal from, and removes his power. Afterwards, Mojo ends up in prison. Gallery L;,k;.jpg|Mojo, as he appears in Powerpuff Girls Z Mojo Jojo 1410.png Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif Mojo_Jojo_PPG_Movie.jpg Badass Mojo Jojo.jpg Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png Mojo Jojo laughing (RRB).png|Mojo Jojo's Evil Laugh Mojo Jojo is screeching about in the failed on Townsville Jail.png|Mojo Jojo's Villainous Breakdown Mojo Jojo Battle 3 (RRB Episode).png Mojo Jojo Battle 1 (RRB Episode).png|Mojo attacking Townsville Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo is portrayed differently: Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him. As opposed to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Gaara & Orochimaru in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals & the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accented & serious villain. * Mojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coincidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers & Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutated himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. *Mojo is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, the same vocal actor who voiced Ghostface from all four Scream films and Wizeman the Wicked in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Category:Supervillains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Primates Category:Mutated Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Slavedrivers Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Usurper Category:Extremists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:In love villains Category:Pets Category:Arrogant Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Crackers Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Recurring villain Category:Envious Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Evil Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Friend of the hero Category:Slaveholders Category:Hammerer Category:Opportunists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Martial Artists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Zoopaths Category:Rich Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Size-Shifter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Empowered Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mutants Category:Depowered Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mass Murderer